Healing and Dreaming
by flyflyhighup
Summary: Eric Northman helps a young girl working in his bar.


I was barely eighteen years old when I started to work at Fangtasia. Still being a high school student, I wanted some money of my own, but job hunts were a torture for me. All the employers had hundreds of excuses as to why they couldn't hire me – too young, too inexperienced, too frivolous, too irresponsible and so on. No one ever gave me a chance to even prove myself. Just as I was about to give up on the search, mister Northman, the owner of the bar called Fangtasia, was kind enough to give me some simple tasks like cleaning and keeping the place tidy.

My parents were at first horrified that I was going to work in a place full of vampires and honestly, I was afraid of vampires myself, however the joy and the feeling that I was trusted with something were greater than my fear. And after working there for a few months I realized I've nothing to worry about. Yes, vampires were there, but so were humans. Everybody minded their own business and no one ever hurt me.

That evening the bar was closed for maintenance necessities with only staff inside. I had just finished the cleaning and started washing dishes. Daydreaming while working was one of my worst traits. Thinking about my own things, I put all the tableware into the sink, got the sponge and plunged my hands into the water. The next moment a sharp pain stang into my hand and I barely swallowed a scream. The white foam of the dish washing liquid turned red. I rinsed my hand and drained the water from the sink. A knife was lying on top of the other dishes and I had pushed my hand right onto it. Now there was a deep wound across my palm that looked really bad. I couldn't work like that, but I also couldn't leave without permission. So I wrapped my hand in a towel and walked into the main floor of the bar. It was quiet and empty, so everybody was probably doing their own chores. I made my way to the office of my boss.

When I knocked and opened the door, I could see him sitting at the table and working on some paperwork. He looked like he wasn't in a good mood, but I had to talk to him.

" Excuse me, mister Northman?"

He looked up at me, very serious, very polite.

" Yes?"

" May I go to the emergency room, please?"

He glanced at my towel-wrapped hand.

" What happened?"

" I cut myself while washing dishes. I'm sorry."

" What are you apologizing for? It was an accident. Let me see. "

He stood up and walked up to me. Very carefully, he took my hand into his and unwrapped the red-soaked towel. Now the injury looked even worse. The blood was smeared all over my palm and the cut glistened bright red, erupting more and more blood from its depths. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to bleed in front of a vampire, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

" I think it needs stitches or something," I mumbled. Even thought about that made my skin crawl.

" No need for that," he answered, placing my hand on the towel again. " If you accept, I can heal you right now. My thousand year old blood is better than anything doctors can offer you."

I hesitated. My parents had always taught me to stay as far from vampires as possible and they would kill me if they knew I was as much as considering this. I didn't know much about vampires, but I had heard about the healing abilities of their blood. My boss wanted to give me his blood, for some reason it felt like I was important to him. And if that meant I could avoid doctors, needles and other sterile stuff, I didn't see a downside. So I just shrugged.

" Okay."

We sat down on the sofa and he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. The moment his fangs popped out made my heart jump a little, although he bit into his wrist so fast I didn't manage to see them very well. He waved at me to lean closer as he brought his bloody wrist to my mouth.

" Don't be afraid. Drink. It's ok," he smiled at me encouragely.

I pressed my lips to the wound in his wrist. His blood didn't have the metallic taste like human blood does. It tasted uniquely and definitely not bad. It seemed like all the flavors had been mixed together in his blood – sweetness, saltiness, bitterness and sourness. The wound in my hand was already slowly starting to close, it wasn't bleeding at all anymore. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My heart was pounding incredibly fast and I didn't know was it because of the miracles happening in front of my eyes or this situation itself – me drinking my boss's blood. From the corner of my eye I could see him watching me expressionlessly. He was always like that with his employees – composed, tactful and fair. That's why I liked him, I guess.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally gently pulled his hand away from me.

" That's enough. You'll be fine now."

I pulled away, trying my best to hide my dissatisfaction. I never thought I would say that about blood, but in a way, he was delicious. My injury was completely healed, a tiny, rosy, almost invisible line in my palm was all that was left of the deep cut. I wiped my lips with a napkin he gave me.

" Thank you, sir."

He watched me for a while and smiled. " You're welcome."

* * *

The dreams started that very night. I had never had an erotic dream before and that wouldn't be surprising because of my nature. Sometimes I thought I was the purest girl ever, that's how my parents raised me. I was a virgin in everything. At the age of eighteen I had never been together with anyone and when my friends chatted about guys, I felt like an ancient dinosaur. That's why I felt so confused when I started dreaming about my boss Eric Northman. Yes, I found him handsome but this was something different. I was anxious to fall asleep because I couldn't be sure I won't be seeing him and me doing something extremely inappropriate. I had seen so many different scenes, each dirtier than the previous one. The dreams were so intense and so realistic, I could have sworn I felt everything physically - his hands on me, his breath on my skin, his lips on my lips. Every time I woke up gasping for air with my heart racing and my cheeks burning. That was way too much for an innocent girl like me to handle.

A week had passed after the accident with my hand and no one found out about it. He never told me I couldn't tell anyone but somehow keeping that in secret seemed logical to me. Despite the obscene dreams, I was trying to live a normal life, studying, working and avoiding contact with my boss as much as possible. That evening Fangtasia was crowded. It seemed like all the vampires and humans of Louisiana had come here to have a good time. I was walking in-between the tables, collecting empty cups and glasses when another waitress called my name.

" Maria! Mister Northman wants to see you!"

I put the tray down and headed to his office. A flutter of nervousness awoke in my stomach. He usually only wanted to see employees to scold them for something. What had I done?

When I walked into the office, he was sitting at the table, seemingly lost in thoughts.

" You called for me, sir?"

He nodded." Sit down."

I sat down next to his table and waited for him to speak. For a minute he was studying my face what made me feel sudden uneasiness I tried not to show.

" I wanted to talk about your dreams."

" Dreams?" I repeated stupidly, as if not knowing what this word meant.

" You are dreaming about me, aren't you? That usually happens when a human consumes vampire blood."

My heart thundered in my chest. I never thought I'll have to talk with him about this. But he was a vampire and he knew better so there was no point in lying to him.

" Yes, I have had a few dreams," I confessed, but only partially as I was having them every single night.

" I'm curious about what exactly you see in your dreams," he leaned forward a bit, " when was the last time you had a dream about me?"

" Last night."

" Do you remember it?"

" Yes." Of course I did. I could barely get any sleep because of it.

" Tell me."

" I'm sorry? "

" Tell me what happened in your dream."

I sat there stunned. Was this really happening? Was he serious?

" I don't think I'm comfortable talking about it, sir."

A faint smile touched the corners of his lips. " Why is that?"

" I have to work."

" Your working day is over."

" But I didn't finish the.."

" Hey," his clear eyes met mine, " I'm your employer and I say your working day is over. Tell me."

I sighed. Now I was in a pickle. I regretted allowing him to heal me. I wouldn't have the dreams and we wouldn't have this conversation. I decided to skip the worst parts and only tell him more or less innocent details.

" Well, in my dream you visited me in my house. You took my hand..."

Suddenly he took my hand into his and looked at me." Like this?"

" Uhm...yeah," my heart added a few more beats. " Then you came closer to me and..."

The door of the office opened and Pamela, the co owner of Fangtasia, walked inside. She looked especially gorgeous today.

" Eric, there is..."

" Pam, whatever it is, I don't care. I'm busy now," he interrupted her irritatedly.

She nodded and walked out the door. I wondered what did she think when she saw him holding my hand. After she left, he walked to the door and locked it. The realization that I can't get out of here now, made me panic on the inside. Then he returned back to me and took my hand again.

" Go on. What happened when I came closer?"

" Well... you kissed me."

In one swift motion he had my face in his hands and before I could even catch my breath, he was kissing me. A wave of heat ran through my entire body from head to toe, blood filled my cheeks and my heart was racing so fast I thought I was about to have a heart attack. I was sitting there motionless, clenching his jacket in my hand. I wasn't sure if I wanted to push him away or not. The only thing I felt were his lips moving between mine, his tongue looking for mine. My mind circled frantically when he ceased.

" Was this something similar?" he whispered, his breath washing over my face.

" Is this a dream again?" I wasn't sure anymore what's real and what's not.

" No," he eagerly caressed my hair, " I can assure you this is reality. What happened next?"

" Sir...I really can't talk about that," I was trying to breathe deeply in order to be able to think clearly.

" Why? What is it that you can't tell me?" he put his index finger under my chin, and lifted my head to look at him. His expressive eyes stared deep into mine. " Did I fuck you?"

These words came out of his mouth so casually that I was certain I looked like a tomato now. My face felt as if it was on fire, that's how hard I was blushing. Even forming proper words was difficult for me.

" No... I mean you did, but... what are you doing, sir.."

Just a second ago I was sitting. Now I was in his arms already. Vampire speed was something my human brain couldn't comprehend and I had always secretly admired this ability. He laid me down on the sofa, the same sofa where we sat when I tasted his blood. He was on top of me, careful not to crush me and his hand slid under the skirt of my uniform. I clenched my teeth and pressed my skirt closer to stop his hand from moving further.

" This is too much, sir, I can't..."

He moved my hand out of the way and gently forced my legs wider apart, bringing his hand back to where it was. He leaned closer to me.

" Look at me."

I tried to keep my eyes at his face, but that didn't distract me from what he was doing. His hand moved up my legs to the inside of my thighs. Every touch of his sent shivers through my body and my legs were trembling. His hand crept between my legs, fingers gliding over my lace panties. I wailed. This couldn't be reality. My mind refused to accept it. I bit into my lip, hoping that I would wake up in my house, in my bed and realize this was all just another dirty dream. But my skin felt the bite and this wasn't a dream. I was really here together with my boss. His fingers slid under my panties and I jolted upright.

" Sir, please, I'm...I'm a virgin...please, be careful.."

He never took his eyes off my face, watching my every expression.

" A virgin, huh? Let's see."

His fingers sank between my pussy lips, circling around my entrance as his thumb began to rub my clit. I cried out, grabbing his arm even though I knew I couldn't stop him. The sensation that flowed into my pelvis was like an electricity, something I had never felt before and damn, it felt good. I couldn't suppress my moans anymore and I didn't have to, due to the loud music in the bar no one could hear me anyway. I ground my teeth as I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt as if automatically.

" Enough, sir! If you do this, I… I will.."

" What?" he smiled at me seductively. " What's going to happen if I do this?"

I started to move my hips to meet his hand, my back arched and a muffled scream of pleasure broke through my teeth as my boss gave me the first orgasm in my life. I fell back on the sofa, powerless, panting hard. He kissed me, his stubbled chin scratching my sweaty cheek.

"" You're all wet. Turns out I've a little fangbanger working in my bar?"

He took his clothes off in a heartbeat and I saw a naked man for the first time in my life. An incredibly handsome naked man. When he noticed me watching him, he grinned and pulled my hand to his throbbing erection. The way his penis felt in my hand, made me feel all kinds of emotions – fear, curiosity, excitement and worry. I couldn't believe it could possibly fit into me. As I was gently stroking him, he undressed me himself. If that happened before he made me cum, I'd be very nervous about a man trying to strip me but at this point I didn't care. I watched the pieces of my clothing flying to the floor and the more of my body revealed, the harder he got.

He climbed on top of me again and suddenly I clearly realized what was going to happen. All my horniness was gone and panic came instead. He was really big, sliding the head of his penis up and down my pussy.

" I'm scared," I said quietly, while gliding my hands over his sculpted chest.

" Don't be. You're ready."

He pushed himself into me a bit and I felt my muscles clenching around him. My heartbeat was like a drum everywhere, in my chest, my neck, my ears.

" Oh my God," I muttered, not sure what I wanted anymore.

" God's not going to help you now," he panted, slamming his full length into me.

" Eric!" I screamed, realizing I had called him by his first name but he didn't seem to mind.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, grabbing his silky hair in my fists as intense pain ran through my body. He slowly moved in and out of me and I could feel every inch of him stretching me open, tearing through my virginity. I never thought a lot about what my first time might be like, but I definitely didn't imagine it like this – with my vampire boss in his bar. He moaned in the crook of my neck, holding me tightly in his strong arms. My swollen nipples rubbed against his chest as I held him as strongly as I could, caressing his back, his shoulders, his neck, everything I could reach. Little by little I was getting used to his size, even though he still felt huge between my legs.

Randomly the thought about my parents came into my mind. They thought I was working right now. If only they knew what I was actually doing…

" Does it hurt?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. " You're so tight."

I couldn't speak anymore, I could only shake my head to answer his question about the pain. His thrusts then became rougher and a new, euphoric sensation started to build up inside of me. It was so much stronger than the one his fingers gave me. Being a virgin, I never really understood why is the whole world after sex so much. Now I understood. The way he was filling me was an unbelievable feeling, every time he moved inside of me, waves of pleasure washed over me again and again. When I dreamed about him, I was glad to wake up and realize that was just a dream. Now I didn't want to wake up, whether this was a dream or reality.

" Bite me!"

" What?" he lifted his head from my breasts, his breath rapid.

" Bite me, now!" I begged. Something told me that was the only thing still necessary.

And I was right. The timing was perfect. His fangs pierced my neck just as I orgasmed from being penetrated by him. The mixture of pleasure and pain lifted me into heaven. I didn't care about where we were. I didn't care if we were alone or not. I didn't care what time, what season or what year was it. There was just me and just him and that was the only thing important to me. He let go of my neck, resting his head on my shoulder, allowing me to caress him and touch him however I wanted. His hot breath contrasted strangely with his cool body against mine. I was breathing deeply, trying to pull as much oxygen as possible into my lungs. Sex with him had left me completely breathless, I could feel mine and his fluids seeping out of me. We didn't say a word for a good while until eventually he moved to look at my face, his fangs still stained with my blood.

" Maria," he uttered, " mine. You're mine."

I looked back at him, my body still wet, my hair sticking to my sweaty neck. I didn't know what he meant by that and I didn't care. I felt so united with him I'd agree to anything he asked of me.

* * *

This wasn't our last time. Sex with humans was his favorite because we had reactions vampires didn't – heartbeat, blushing and inability to fight even if we wanted to. That was exciting for him. I let him drink from me if he wanted to. That happened very rarely though, he was too worried about hurting me. I got promoted, instead of cleaning I was now working in his office. He taught me how to work with documents and my parents were incredibly proud of me. Of course, they didn't know what I was actually doing in my job. They didn't know their daughter was her boss's lover. Although he didn't feel like my boss anymore. He was something else for me – my man, my vampire, my mentor, my teacher. I knew that maybe someday I might add "my maker" to this list. Now I was too young to think about such possibility. My classmates in school were all admiring my courage to work in Fangtasia, they were too scared to even get a drink there. I was used to vampires already. That was easy, as the only vampire I saw on regular basis was my boss Eric Northman.


End file.
